Te Te no Mi
Introduction The Te Te no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to, in a concept, control the idea of hands. The fruit was eaten by Aaron after he found it in a chest that had drifted onto Mardochaeus' home island. Appearance The Te Te no Mi, despite being held as a treasure for several years, was not eaten due to it's rather strange appearance. It appears as a purple mandarin that has, instead of being a "sphere", several pointed edges. The skin itself holds several minute criss-crosses, almost as if it was a physcial sketch. It's size was said to be the exact same diameter as the person's hand, although whether this means that it's size could change or if the size was just common for humans. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is capable of super compressing the air, to the point where it takes a physical, visual form of a pair of hands. However, the user can only form hands and nothing else. The sizes of these hands can greatly vary, from being smaller than a mouse to larger than a battleship. It should be considered though, that the user emits a small "barrier" around of them when utilizing this devil fruit. If their attacks i.e. hands go outside of the barrier, then they will instantaneously disappear. Other than that, while inside of the barrier, the hands can move around wherever they wish, almost creating a teleportation''effect. Despite being created out of air, the hands are completely controlled by the user, meaning that, unless an alternative technique is used, the hands can only extend back as far as the user's hands and can only be two at a time. Finally, the user will be able to feel what the hands feel, minus the physical damage. As such, the hands could become burned however, the user will not recieve any physical damage. Other than that, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The main usage of this fruit is for defence. Although it can be dense enough to catch and crush a cannonball with ease, it is not necessarily effective against opponents. Aaron's main usage of the Te Te no Mi is to be able to hold several firearms at once; hence the title of ''Thousand Bullets. He can also use it to levitate himself, basically giving him a means to travel across small bodies of water. Despite having recently aquiring this ability, Aaron has quickly adapted to it, to the extent that he has created several named techniques. *'Human Hands' (にんげんてきて Ningenteki Te)- Aaron compresses the air and creates hands that are the same size as his, albit being able to levitate and grab things without being connected to his arms. These hands can hold weaponry such as swords, axes, and firearms, and be able to effectively utilize them. However, with the restriction of two hands, Aaron can only create two of these at a time. *'Giant Hands' (きょかんて Kyoukan Te)- Aaron compresses the air and creates hands that are much larger, approximately the same size as an average giant's hands. These share the same abilities as the Human Hands, being able to wield weapons and firearms, considering that they are much larger than usual. Aaron can also levitate himself by lifting himself up with these hands. In this form, if enough strength is applied, Aaron can potentially push a ship out of the water and into the air however, the strength needed for this would be immense. Like the Human Hands, he can only create two of these at a time. *'God Hands' (かみて Kami Te)- Aaron compresses the air and creates hands that are ridiculously large, to the point where it could actually wrap around a giant's torso with ease. Despite the fact that they can be used the same way as the two lesser forms, Aarion usually uses this form to create attacks on a much grander scale such as to crush objects, block opponents or to lift up large objects with ease. The hands, being much larger, are also several times more resilient to damage than the other two however, take a much heavier toll on Aaron's mind to keep up, making just keeping a single God Hand in effect a challenge. * Raise Up (レイズアップ Reizu Appu)- Creating a hand, usually a giant's, Aaron places it underneath of his body and lifts it up, practically levitating himself. Likewise, he can also use it to lift up objects or opponents, forcing them to stay in the air, giving Aaron plenty of time to aim at them. *'Laser Bullet' (レーザーたま Reezaa Tama)- Aaron creates an immensely packed Human Hand in the palm of his hand, the size of a bullet. He then "shoots" it at the target, sending it flying at a rapid speed. Because of it's small size, the hand can be packed with an immense amount of speed, something that allows it to pierce wood and heavily dent steel. The rapid speed it moves at gives it a sort of blue trail, hence the Laser part. *'Spear Coat' (やりやり Yari Uwagi)- A mostly defensive technique, it can be utilized for offensive purposes. Aaron creates two Human Hands and makes them each grab a weapon such as a lance. He then uses them to protect himself from physical attacks, using them to either jab or swing at the attacks, all the while orbiting his body. Because they are inside the barrier, Aaron can easily move the hands at rapid speeds. *'Boxing Format:___ Hands' (けんとうていさいて Kentou Teisei ____ Te)- Summoning hands of either Human, Giant or God size, Aaron can use it in a manner resembling boxing. Because the hands can follow his own hand movements, Aaron can make a fist and punch his opponents. Likewise, he can also use this technique to grab onto his opponents while he pummels them with his other hand. *'Ultimate Defence' (きゅうきょくしゅび Kyuukyoku Shubi)- Creating Giant Hands, Aaron wraps them around himself, in a manner as if he was doing a handshake with himself. Although they do not last forever, the hands can protect Aaron from most external attacks, exceptions being an increase or drop in temperature, a lack of hydration or any natural disasters. Despite being able to cover himself in the hands, he cannot levitate his body at the same time. *'Crush' (クラッシャー Kurasshaa)- Once again creating Giant Hands, Aaron wraps them around his opponent or their attack in a manner similar to a handshake, and tries to crush it as much as possible. Although ineffective against humans due to the fact that they could easily crawl out or stay alive in some sort of gap, it is effective against weaponry and most animals. *'Human Army' (にんげんてきぐんたい Nigenteki Guntai)- Gathering several firearms, usually from Mordachaeus, Aaron throws them all into the air, within his barrier. He then creates a pair of Human Hands, and proceeds to catch two firearms. Aaron then proceeds to open fire, as his hands also fire, but constantly switching positions and guns, making it appear as if there are more than just two hands using guns. It is this attack that earned Aaron the epithet: Thousand Bullets. File:Giant_Hands.jpg|Giant Hands File:Hand.png|God Hands File:Lazer.jpg|Laser Bullet File:Crush.jpg|Crush File:Thousand_Bullets.jpg|Human Army Trivia *The ability of this fruit was inspired by both Master Hand from SSB and SSBB, as well as Love from Tower of God. *This is the first Devil Fruit created by Nowie Sheep. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit